AuraAnime Licensing
This article is about the American licensor, AuraAnime Licensing. For the Australian equivalent, see AuraAnime Licensing (Oceania). AuraAnime Licensing is an American licensing company spun-off from NickFamily Studios as NickFamily Licensing. The company licenses anime series for distribution within the United States and Canada; the company also rescues out-of-print anime for re-distribution, and thus acts as an indirect competitor to Discotek Media. Besides licensing anime, the company works with other licensors (mostly those without an in-house dubbing unit) to produce dubs. In Wales, Disney XD holds the broadcast rights to NickFamily Licensing's dubbed anime series. Since 2018, the company also began to license manga, with most being sublicensed to Creation Publishing Media. AuraAnime Licensing's content is currently distributed by Aura Television Productions in North America. In the United States, the majority of AuraAnime Licensing dubs have aired on either Nicktoons Family or SurgeAnime TOO. A potential non-exclusive deal with OrbitAnime (which, ironically, replaced NickFamily's rerun-only anime network) was considered, but fell through. On July 20th, 2018, NickFamily Licensing announced that a plan for their dropped licenses would be to have the NickFamily dub air on the network that re-licensed the rights, unless they choose to make a new dub (ex. OrbitAnime opted to make a new dub of Lighting Attack Express rather than airing the NickFamily dub). On March 15th, 2019, Aura announced that the licensor would be rebranded "AuraAnime Licensing", effective April 2nd, 2019. Jetix Cymru's current North American anime licenses are expected to be transferred to the new licensor by the end of May 2019. No imprints have been announced for the renamed company at the time of the announcement, though AuraToon Licensing was established as an imprint for non-anime animation licensed for North America. The licensor rebranded on April 2nd, 2019 and have announced plans to sell off its Duel Masters licenses within 10-13 days after the rebrand. The Duel Masters licenses were eventually sold on April 11th, 2019. Following the licensor's rebrand, Jetix Cymru announced plans to rebrand and spin-off its UK anime licensing division into AuraAnime Licensing UK. List of anime licensed For English release *''A Penguin's Troubles'' *''A Penguin's Troubles: DX?'' *''A Penguin's Troubles: MAX'' *''A Penguin's Troubles: POW'' *''The Adventures of Pepero'' *''Aggressive Retsuko'' (2016 anime only) *''Ai-Mai-Mi'' *''Ai-Mai-Mi: Mousou Catastrophe'' *''Ai-Mai-Mi Surgical Friends'' *''Aikatsu!'' *''Aikatsu Friends!'' *''Aikatsu Friends: ~Kagayaki no Jewel~'' *''Aikatsu Stars!'' *''Akazukin Chacha'' *''The Amazing 3'' *''Animal Yokochō'' *''Anime Madness'' *''Arashi no Yoru ni'' (TV series only) *''Ashita no Joe'' (first series only) *''Ask Dr. Rin!'' *''Attacker You!'' *''Baby & Me'' *''BakéGyamon'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan'' *''BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi'' *''Bannertail: The Story of Gray Squirrel'' *''Battle Spirits: Fighter Force'' *''Beast Wars II'' *''BeyWarriors: Cyborg'' (sub-licensed from Nelvana) *''Bikkuriman'' *''Bikkuriman 2000'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden'' *''Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden V'' *''Bonobono'' *''Bottle Fairy'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Brave Beats'' *''Button Nose'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Cartoon Network: Backlot Party'' *''Cartoon Network: GemParty'' *''Chance Pop Session'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Charlotte of the Young Grass'' *''Cheeky Angel'' *''Chibi Devi!'' *''Chibi Maruko-chan (1995)'' *''Chimpui'' *''Cocotama'' *''Cocotama Kira Kira'' *''Corrector Yui'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Cosmic Baton Girl Princess Comet'' *''Crash B-Daman'' *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (sub-licensed from Funimation) *''Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel'' *''Crush Gear Nitro'' *''Crush Gear Turbo'' *''Cyborg Kuro-chan'' *''Dan Doh!!'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Dash! Yonkuro'' *''D.I.C.E.'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Di Gi Charat Theater - Leave it to Piyoko!'' (rescued from Synch-Point) *''Di Gi Charat Nyo!'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment) *''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' (subbed version only) *''Doki Doki School Hours'' (rescued from Geneon USA) *''Don Dracula'' *''Doraemon (2016)'' *''Dragon Drive'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment, later dropped) *''Dragon Quest'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Dragon Quest: Dai no Daibōken'' (rescued from Creation Translations) *''Duel Masters Cross'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Cross Shock'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Versus'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Versus Revolution'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Victory'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Victory V'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Victory V3'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Duel Masters Zero'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''F-Zero: GP Legend'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment, later dropped) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Fortune Dogs'' *''Fullmetal Alchemist: The Prequel'' (co-licensed with Aniplex of America) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Prequel Continuation'' (co-licensed with Aniplex of America) *''FusionFall'' *''Galactic Gale Baxingar'' *''Galactic Whirlwind Sasuraiger'' *''Galaxy Cyclone Braiger'' *''Gallery Fake'' (rescued from Firebasket) *''The Genie Family'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Ginban Kaleidoscope'' *''Glass Mask (1984)'' *''Glitter Force a la Mode'' *''Glitter Force: HappinessCharge'' *''Glitter Force: Maho Girls'' *''Glitter Force Princess'' *''Go-Saurer'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Haikara-san ga Tōru'' *''Haiyore! Nyaruko: Remember My Mr. Lovecraft'' *''Hakken Taiken Daisuki! Shimajirō'' *''Trotting Hamtaro Dechu!'' *''Hana no Ko Lunlun'' *''Hanamaru Kindergarten'' *''Happy Happy Clover'' *''Happy Lucky Bikkuriman'' *''Hime-chan's Ribbon'' *''Himitsu no Akko-chan'' *''Hugtto! PreCure'' *''Hustle Punch'' *''Idol Time PriPara'' *''Idol Angel Yokoso Yoko'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone'' *''Inazuma Eleven GO: Galaxy'' *''Iron Leaguer'' *''Jarinko Chie'' *''Jetter Mars'' *''Jewelpet (2009)'' *''Jewelpet Academy'' *''Jewelpet Happiness'' *''Jewelpet Kira Deco'' *''Jewelpet: Magical Change'' *''Jewelpet Sunshine'' *''Jewelpet Twinkle'' *''Jibaku-kun'' *''Juuni Senshi Bakuretsu Eto Ranger'' *''Kamichama Karin'' *''Kero Kero Chime'' *''Kirarin Revolution'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1968)'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1971)'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1985)'' *''Kitaro of the Graveyard (1996)'' *''Kitchen Princess'' *''Kokoro Library'' *''Lady Jewelpet'' *''Lady Lady!!'' *''Lalabel'' *''The Laughing Salesman'' *''LBX Danboru Senki'' *''LBX Danboru Senki W'' *''Lightning Attack Express'' (expired; re-licensed by BronzePlanet; now with Firebasket Media) *''Little Battlers eXperience Wars'' *''Magica Wars'' *''Magical Angel Sweet Mint'' (rescued from Creation Translations) *''Magical Circle Guru Guru'' *''Magical Circle Guru Guru: Doki Doku Densetsu'' *''Magical DoReMi'' (sub-licensed from Toei Animation, Inc., rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha'' (linear rights; rescued from Geneon USA) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers'' (linear/dubbing rights) *''Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid'' (linear/dubbing rights) *''Magical Project S'' (rescued from Pioneer) *''Magical Taluluto'' *''Mahō no Mako-chan'' *''Mahoraba: Heartful Days'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Mainichi Kaasan'' *''Majin Bone'' *''Majokko Megu-chan'' *''Major'' (rescued from Creation Translations) *''Mami the Psychic'' *''MapleStory'' *''Marvelous Melmo'' *''Mega Man Star Force Tribe'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream'' *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast/Beast+'' *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''Mew Mew Power'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Microsuperman'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Mito's Great Adventure: The Two Queens'' (sub-licensed; sub-license expired) *''Monkey Magic'' (rescued from Bandai Entertainment; expired; re-licensed by Discotek Media) *''Monkey Turn'' *''Monkey Turn V'' *''Mushibugyo'' *''Net Ghost PiPoPa'' *''The New Laughing Salesman'' *''Ninja Hattori-kun'' (linear rights only) *''Ninja Hattori-kun Returns'' (linear rights only) *''Ninku'' *''No-Limit Power Zone'' *''Nyanpire: The Animation'' *''Ojamajo Doremi #'' (sub-licensed from Toei Animation, Inc.) *''Ojarumaru'' *''Onegai My Melody'' *''Onegai! Samia-don'' *''Over Drive'' *''Ox Tales'' (rescued from Saban Entertainment) *''Palm Town'' *''Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat'' (rescued from ADV Films) *''PaRappa the Rapper'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Parasol Henbē'' *''Perman'' *''Persona: Trinity Soul'' (rescued from NIS America) *''Pluster World'' *''Pokémon Get TV'' (sub-licensed from The Pokémon Company) *''Pokémon Smash!'' (sub-licensed from The Pokémon Company) *''PoPoLoCrois'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Popolocrois Monogatari'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (sub-licensed from Cartoon Network) *''Pretty Cure'' (sub-licensed from Toei Animation, Inc., rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Pretty Cure 5'' *''Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!'' *''Pretty Cure Max Heart'' *''Pretty Cure: Furesshu'' *''Pretty Cure: HeartCatch'' *''Pretty Cure: Suite'' *''Pretty Cure: Splash Star'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future'' *''Pretty Rhythm: Rainbow Live'' *''PriPara'' *''PriPri Chi-chan!!'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-chan'' *''Pururun! Shizuku-chan Aha'' *''Rainbow Sentai Robin'' *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu'' *''Rilu Rilu Fairilu: The Magic Mirror'' *''Robot Girls Z'' *''Saiunkoku Monogatari Second Series'' (sub-licensed from Firebasket) *''Sally the Witch'' *''Sangokushi'' (rescued from Classic Animation Distribution) *''Senseis in Denial'' *''Shima Shima Tora no Shimajirō'' *''Shimajirō: A World of Wow!'' *''Shimajirō Hesoka'' *''Shin Bikkuriman'' *''Shinseiki Duel Masters Flash'' *''Shōnen Ninja Kaze no Fujimaru'' *''Shugo Chara!'' *''Shugo Chara! Doki'' *''Shugo Chara Party!'' *''Sket Dance'' *''Space Pirate Mito'' (sub-licensed; sub-license expired) *''Speed Racer X'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Funimation and Tatsunoko) *''Spooky Kitaro'' *''Star Twinkle PreCure'' *''Stitch!: The Mischievous Alien's Great Adventure'' (sub-licensed from Disney) *''Stitch!: Best Friends Forever'' (sub-licensed from Disney) *''Sugar Sugar Rune'' *''Sugarbunnies'' *''Sugarbunnies: Chocolat!'' *''Sugarbunnies: Fleur'' *''Super B-Daman'' *''Super Bikkuriman'' *''Super Magical Dolls'' *''Super Yo-Yo'' *''Sweet Valerian'' *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Takamiya Nasuno Desu!'' *''Tama of Third Street: Do You Know My Tama?'' (sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios, rescued from 4Kids Entertainment) *''Tanken Driland'' *''Tanken Driland: Sennen no Mahō'' *''Teekyu'' *''Tensai Bakabon'' *''The Gutsy Frog'' *''The Racing Brothers Let's & Go!'' *''The Story of Saiunkoku'' (sub-licensed from Firebasket, rescued from Geneon USA) *''Today in Class 5-2'' *''Transformers: Super-God Masterforce'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios) *''Transformers: The Headmasters'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios) *''Transformers: Victory'' (linear/dubbing rights; sub-licensed from Hasbro Studios) *''Twin Princesses of Wonder Planet'' *''Uchūsen Sagittarius'' *''Ultimate Muscle'' *''Ultra B'' *''Usakame'' *''ViVid Strike!'' (linear/dubbing rights) *''Voltron: Albegas'' *''Voltron: Daltanious'' *''Voltes V'' (expired; re-licensed by Discotek Media) *''VS Knight Ramune & 40 Fire'' *''What's Michael?'' *''Whistle!'' (rescued from Creation Translations and Jetix Cymru) *''Wolf Boy Ken'' *''Yaiba'' (rescued from Jetix Cymru) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! (1998)'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds V'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Encore'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GXY'' *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GXYZ'' *''Zero Duel Masters'' (expired; license sold to Firebasket Media Publishing & Distribution) *''Zoids: Chaotic Century'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoids: Genesis'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoids: New Century'' (rescued from Viz Media) *''Zoobles'' *''Zukkoke Knight'' Dubbed for third-party contractors *Chargeman Ken! (television dub for Discotek Media) *Dōjin Work (television dub for AnimeWorks) *Mobile Suit Gundam-san (television dub for Sunrise) *Persona 4: The Golden Animation (television dub for Aniplex of America) *Sega Hard Girls (television dub for Discotek Media) *The Tatami Galaxy (AuraNightfall dub; dubbed for Funimation; redub may be planned for home media) *Time Travel Girl (television dub for Funimation; dub co-produced with Jetix Cymru) *Wolf Girl and Black Prince (television dub for Sentai Filmworks) *Yowamushi Pedal (1st season; television dub for Discotek Media) Broadcast rights *Kaitou Joker (broadcast rights for Disney XD Asia English dub only; anime licensed by Firebasket Media) Current bids *''Arc the Lad'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Arrow Emblem: Hawk of the Grand Prix'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Attack No. 1'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight!'' (dub production only; actual anime licensed by Discotek Media) *''Gon'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Joshi Kausei'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Judo Boy'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Kiratto Pri Chan'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Lilpri'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''The Littl' Bits'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Little Ghost Q-Taro (1971)'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Little Ghost Q-Taro (1985)'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Manga Sarutobi Sasuke'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Nobunaga Teacher's Young Bride'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Noozles'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Over Drive Girl 1/6'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Petite Princess Yucie'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Robby the Rascal'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Shin Skyers 5'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Skyers 5'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Space Ace'' (bidding for home media/TV rights) *''Strange Dawn'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Super Milk Chan'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Wee Wendy'' (bidding to rescue the license) *''Yowamushi Pedal Grande Road'' (dub production only; actual anime licensed by Discotek Media) List of other cartoons licensed for North America (AuraToon Licensing) From China *''Vary Peri'' (localized in North America as Sweet Fairies) From Latin America *''Apocalipsis Inevitable'' *''Jorel's Brother'' (English dub rights only; for Cartoon Network) *''Oswaldo'' (English dub rights only; for Cartoon Network Brazil) *''Santo vs. the Clones'' (English dub rights only; for Cartoon Network) From Southeast Asia *''BoBoiBoy'' (TV rights only, though formerly available on YTV Family's mobile app) *''BoBoiBoy Galaxy'' (TV rights only, though formerly available on YTV Family's mobile app) From India *''Roll No 21'' (currently receiving a dub parody for Overnight Flight) List of manga licensed All manga series licensed by NickFamily Licensing are further sublicensed to Creation Publishing Media, unless otherwise noted. Cases in which NickFamily licenses the manga but not the anime will also be noted. AuraAnime Licensing is currently looking to sell off its manga division. *Baku Tech! Bakugan *Beyblade: Rising (manga only, anime licensed by Nelvana/Hasbro/NickFamily Studios) *Beyblade Burst (manga only, anime licensed by Hasbro/Sunrights) *Bomberman B-Daman Bakugaiden *Chibi Devi! *Chibi Maruko-chan *Duel Masters: Fighting Edge (expired) *Guilty Crown (manga only, anime licensed by Funimation) *Guilty Crown: Dancing Endlaves (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios and Aniplex of America) *Inazuma Eleven (manga only, anime licensed by Level-5) *Inazuma Eleven GO *Jewelpet *Jewelpet Academy (OEL manga) *Jewelpet: Sparkle! (OEL manga) *Kawaii!! Magic School (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Little Witch Academia (seinen manga) (manga only; anime licensed by Netflix) *Little Witch Academia: Tsukiyo no Ōkan *Mr. Osomatsu (manga only, anime licensed by Viz Media) *Magical Pokémon Journey: Ruby & Sapphire *Pokémon RéBURST (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Space Patrol Luluco (manga only, anime licensed by Funimation) *Sweet Valerian *Time Force Girls! (sublicensed to Tokyopop) *When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace (manga only; anime licensed by Sentai Filmworks) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Cute (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Jewelpet Edition (manga only, anime licensed by NickFamily Studios proper) Trivia *The division is a separate entity, and not directly related to Axiom Dubbing Group. *AuraAnime Licensing usually shares certain licenses (especially streaming rights) with other streaming services (mostly Crunchyroll), though the dub usually remains exclusive to Netflix and NickFamily Stream.